1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for providing various convenient functions including application management in association with such a wearable external device as a watch type mobile terminal and the like.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to possibility of user's direct portability.
As functions of the terminal are getting diversified, the terminal tends to be implemented as a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as photographing of photos or videos, playback of music or video files, game play, broadcast reception and the like for example.
To support and increase the terminal functions, it may be able to consider the improvement of structural parts and/or software parts of the terminal.
Recently, such a mobile terminal as a smartphone and the like tends to be linked to various kinds of wearable devices. A mobile terminal of a watch type can be taken as one example of a wearable device. However, the watch type mobile terminal just plays a role as a relay of an input/output means for performing a prescribed function of a mobile terminal in part. Moreover, in order to install an application on a wearable device or to synchronize application data with a mobile terminal, it is inconvenient for the mobile terminal to run a separate application for managing the wearable device.
Meanwhile, such display devices as digital advertising panels tend to be increasingly installed. Yet, since such a display device shows a preset image or information corresponding to a touch input only, the demand for the display device to interwork with such a mobile terminal as a wearable device and the like is rising.